Sisi lain di balik pintu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Souya akan menunggu di ruang itu dan Rei akan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalamnya, untuk menemani satu sama lain. [3rd Project 26 #16]


**3-Gatsu no Lion © Umino Chika **

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kiriyama Rei, Souya Touji,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #16**_

_**I'm yours : Fan**_

**Sisi lain di balik pintu**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Souya mengenal anak itu sudah sejak lama. Namanya lumayan terkenal sejak pertama kali memenangkan Pertandingan Shogi Tingkat SD sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak lama anak itu juga menarik lebih banyak perhatian saat debut sebagai Pro Shogi di umur yang terbilang muda—sama seperti Souya, Kiriyama Rei menjadi salah satu generasi muda yang dieluh-eluh akan mendapat gelar master suatu hari nanti.

Genius, mereka menyebutnya.

Mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan beberapa tahun lagi sampai anak itu akan mendapat julukan yang sama dengan Souya; Monster, Iblis, Yokai atau sebagainya. Dunia akan mulai mengagungkan namanya dan saat itu, ketika Kiriyama Rei sudah ada di titik yang sama dengan tempat Souya berdiri saat ini, Souya ingin menjadi sosok teman yang bisa mengusir kesendirian dan kehampaan bagi mereka yang berdiri di puncak sini.

Souya ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi Rei, menjadi teman, juga orang yang bisa diajak berbicara. Souya ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup anak itu juga.

"Kiriyama, habis dari sini mau langsung mampir ke rumahku? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu."

"Membahas pertandingan tadi? Shimada-san baik-baik saja? Bukannya lebih baik kalau istrahat dulu? Diskusinya bisa besok dengan Nikaido dan Shigeta-san sekalian."

"Tidak, aku ingin langsung membahasnya bersama denganmu malam ini. Sekalian kita makan malam bersama juga tidak masalah, aku yang traktir."

"Tapi, Shimada-san.."

"Ikut saja."

Tapi sayangnya keinginan Souya tidak mudah untuk terwujud. Anak itu sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Shimada Kai, dekat dengan pemain shogi lain. Celah bagi Souya mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi untuk anak itu. Sekarang Kiriyama Rei masih berada di balik pintu yang sudah lama Souya lewati dan terasa mustahil untuk Souya lewati sekali lagi.

Memang, pernah sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu satu hari bersama. Berjalan di bawah badai bersama, masuk ke dalam hotel yang sama walau beda ruang, serta menggunakan satu kereta yang sama untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi tidak banyak hal yang bisa Souya katakan pada anak itu, berbeda dengan yang Shimada lakukan di depannya.

Merencanakan makan malam bersama, rencana diskusi bersama, atau rencana untuk menghabiskan sisa malam dengan satu papan shogi yang sama. Souya tidak punya kesempatan yang sama seperti yang bisa Shimada lakukan sekarang. Tidak punya keberanian untuk mencobanya pula.

Orang-orang kebanyakan menyapanya, dan Souya terbiasa mengangguk membalas sapaan itu tanpa kata apapun. Kalau sekarang dia tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan sok akrab pada satu anak yang hanya sekali pernah bertemu di pertandingan persahabatan dengannya pasti akan sangat mencolok. Souya tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dan terlalu banyak tanda tanya pada Kiriyama juga.

Jadi, berdiri diam di tempat, memperhatikan anak itu bersama dengan Shimada cukup untuk sekarang. Nanti, sampai saat di mana nama Kiriyama Rei mulai terkenal dengan sebutan Monster sepertinya, saat Kiriyama Rei berhasil melangkah melalui pintu yang membatasi mereka saat ini dan masuk ke dalam ruang yang sama dengan Souya, saat itu Souya akan datang dan menjadi temannya berdiri di puncak bersama.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Kiriyama." Sedikit bergeser, kemudian menunjuk pada satu orang yang sedang berdiri dekat satu pilar di luar gedung aula shogi, Shimada Kai membuat Rei tersadar akan keberadaan Sang Dewa di sana. "Ayo sapa dia dulu."

Rei tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk ikut melangkah bersama dengan Shimada dan menyapa Souya Touji. Rei hanya tahu kalau dirinya belum bisa menjadi seperti Shimada yang punya akses bebas untuk bersikap akrab dan menyapa dengan mudah.

Walau pernah saling memperkenalkan diri melalui permaian shogi, menghabiskan satu hari bersama di bawah badai, tapi Rei merasa belum punya cukup kemampuan untuk bisa berdiri bersama dengan Shimada dan menyapa Sang Master dengan mudah. Sosok Souya bagaikan sama saja dengan dewa, yang tidak mudah untuk didekati, tidak mudah untuk digapai pula.

"Kau tidak ikut, Kiriyama?"

"Hah? Oh, boleh memangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya menyapa, kau pernah berhadapan dengan dia, kan? Ada baiknya jika mulai sekarang mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Souya juga. Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti dia mau berbagi sedikit ilmunya padamu—kalian kan sama-sama anak ajaib."

"Aku tidak ajaib, Shimada-san."

"Buatku dan pemain shogi lain, kau dan Souya itu anak ajaib."

Tapi Rei pribadi tidak bisa menyamakan dirinya dengan sosok seperti Souya. Terlalu jauh berbeda, Souya terlalu tinggi, terlalu indah, terlalu sulit untuk didekati.

"Yo, Souya." Rei merasa belum sehebat Shimada, belum bisa ada di ruang yang sama untuk bisa menyapa Souya semudah yang Shimada lakukan sekarang. "Menunggu seseorang?"

"Taksi." Singkat, suaranya hampir tidak Rei dengar dengan jelas kalau saja angin malam itu berhembus lebih keras.

Sapaan Rei hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. Setelahnya Shimada sempat menawarkan untuk makan malam bersama, tapi Souya menolaknya. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa Rei dengar, tapi senang juga bisa mendengar suara Sang Master sekali lagi. Walau masih terhalang pintu kasat mata, Rei cukup senang bisa ada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Souya.

Suatu hari nanti, saat dirinya sudah bisa sampai di puncak yang sama dengan yang Souya diami sekarang, tanpa ragu Rei akan menyapanya bertahan dengan cara apapun agar bisa dekat dengan master yang memperkenalkan Rei pada keindahan dasar sungai di permainan shogi mereka waktu itu. Rei akan jadi orang yang menyapa Souya, dan tinggal di sisi Souya untuk menghapuskan kesepian yang diderita Sang Master.

Pintu yang membatasi jarak mereka, akan dia lalui dan Rei akan bertahan di dalam ruangan itu untuk Souya. Rei akan menjadi seseorang yang pantas bersanding di samping Souya, menggantikan pilar besar itu, dan menghapus kesepian yang di sepasang mata dengan manik abu-abu di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo, Kiriyama." Tapi itu nanti, saat Rei sudah bisa memanjat sampai di tempat Souya berada saat ini. "Kalau begitu, Souya, kami duluan."

"Nah, Kiriyama."

"Ya, Shimada-san?"

"Suatu saat ketika kau ada di posisi yang sama dengan Souya, jangan hanya berdiam sendirian seperti dia. Kau bisa datang padaku, pada Boy dan yang lain. Jangan sungkan, jangan takut untuk membuat dunia iri." Shimada mengusap kepalanya, seperti halnya seorang kakak, tangan besar Shimada yang menekan kepalanya punya kehangatan juga kekuatan untuk membuat Rei mengangguk senang, dan saat itu Rei sempat menangkap rasa iri yang Shimada maksudkan dari sepasang manik abu-abu milik orang yang baru saja mereka tinggal di belakang sana. "Kau punya duniamu, dan pertahan dunia itu sekalipun kau berhasil berdiri di puncak nanti. Jangan sampai kehilangan."

Tentu saja. Rei akan mempertahankan dunia miliknya, karena Rei akan membawa dunia itu bersama melewati pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan Souya. Rei akan perkenalkan dunianya pada Sang Master. Rei akan ajak Sang Dewa Shogi yang selalu dia agungkan itu tinggal bersama dengannya dan penghuni lain di dunia itu.

Jadi, "Tentu saja, Shimada-san."

Tidak akan cepat, tapi Rei akan benar-benar sampai di sana nantinya. Demi Sang Dewa yang menunggunya di balik pintu itu.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**08/02/2020 10:53**

Belakangan aku rasanya pengen banget nulis Souya x Rei yang OOC banget, tapi ngga tega. Aku terlanjur suka karakter mereka—tapi tetep pengen bikin macam-macam cerita mereka yang kaya gini atau kaya gitu. Walau Rei urusannya sama om-om semua, tapi gak tau kenapa seneng aja.

Ahh, kuharap **3 Gastu no Lion** cepet lanjut animenya~ kangen Rei sama Souya! Kangen Shimada sama Hina juga.

Btw, gimana ceritanya? Adakah yang suka?

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
